


Rivendell

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no realm in the Middleearth so hospitable and friendly as Rivendell. It was the shelter of the wanderers and home of exiles.. Listen to the poem and you will desire to visit it yourselves.<br/>( Note: origins from RPG as a song of Gilraen- Aragorn' s mother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> origins from RPG as a song of Gilraen- Aragorn' s mother)

Every runaway comes to this peaceful brink,  
For it always welcomes whoever you are.  
There the cold rapid rivers hurry and sing  
And the water reflects the shine of stars.  
  
Let exiles forget the rage of a prince  
And the words of slander from envious lips.  
There the land does calm you, the silence frees,  
And the winds of the sky will dispel your grieves.  
  
There a fire will warm your hands, not burn.  
All exhausted hearts will enjoy a song,  
Who were banned, deceived, debased and spurned  
By the gods and people like adopted sons.  
.


End file.
